Life After Death: An Unlikely Afterlife Expirience
by Fluff Inc
Summary: What is life after death? An accident happens, Roy dies, and now Riza and the others are on their feet trying to find a way to bring him back to life, without using alchemy.[RoyAi][FMA YYH][Crossover][AU]
1. Prologue

**Summary:** What is life after death? An accident happens, Roy dies, and now Riza and the others are on their feet trying to find a way to bring him back to life, without using alchemy. RoyAi FMA + YYH. Cross-over AU

* * *

**Life after Death**

**© of Fluff Inc (mainly eina and jess)

* * *

**

It was one of the things Roy Mustang secretly feared. Death. He always wanted to figure out what exactly happens to a person's soul when the body dies. Will it still see the things happening on the living world… or are ghosts even real.

But today… he was having a big slap on a face, for he was facing death himself.

Well, not really.

Just the embodiment of death, really.

"So you're saying you want to live again?" The young girl, who he has been trying to 'charm' but miserably failing it as well, said with the familiar icy voice which he was used to hearing everyday, and to tell you the truth, this girl had a certain angle which reminded him of his First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Yes." He said with a voice he used to daze the girls of Central and East City.

"You're failing miserably, you know." She said, completely ignoring him, as she kept on working on those papers she had on her desk.

"What?" He asked, surprised. Never in his life did he meet a girl who knew he was miserably failing at hitting on her.

"You. Failing. Miserably." She repeated, colder than before.

"I get it already, you don't have to rub it in, okay?" He grunted, feeling useless and irritated. "So… are you going to tell me how to get my life back? That Yusuke guy said he was resurrected from the dead." He needed to get his life back. His plan was just about to be done, and he basically didn't want to make Riza insane. Seeing on how she reacted when she thought he died… how would she react now?

"Relationships in the military force isn't permitted, isn't it, Colonel Roy Mustang?" She smiled at him.

He flinched. Her smile was different. It was sad and devilish at the same time, sure she did look hot doing it, but he could feel his back hair standing just by staring at her icy blue eyes. "Yes, it isn't permitted."

"Hypocrite." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, insulted.

"I said, 'hypocrite'." She arched her left brow. "Are you deaf?"

He glared at her. He wanted to burn her to death for insulting him like that. He knew that he was being a hypocrite for disobeying that rule, but she doesn't even know—

"You're not the hypocrite, Mr. Mustang." She chuckled softly. "I was referring to one of my subordinates." She smiled.

"Oh." He said. If he wasn't a ghost right now, he would've been blushing intensely due to embarrassment. He was jumping off to conclusions too quickly. But then again, that was the reason on why he died.

"_I wonder where he is…" She sighed, trying to convince herself that he was alright, and that nothing has happened to him. After all, there weren't even demolished walls or the sound of crying people, but then again, this is the General's Central City Headquarters, and such barbaric acts were kind of impossible to happen._

_He has ordered her to go and flee if in case something happens to him, but she told him clearly that she wouldn't, even if it was a clear order and Roy was completely higher than her, she still chose to disobey that order, he didn't scold her for doing so too, he was actually amazed that she did._

_Riza knew something was going on, it might be her female instincts but she felt that someone was endangered… and she hoped it wasn't Roy._

"Hey… would you mind if I ask you one question?" Roy asked, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Fire away." He heard her say behind the stacks of papers she has been busying herself with throughout the conversation.

"Do you anyone by the name of Maes Hughes?" If he couldn't get resurrected soon enough, he might as well get help from one of the 'most persuasive' persons he had manage to come across at some time of his life.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**REVIEW ME PLEASE. **

A/N: ONE: **FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME TO WRITE? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO KILL ROY FOR PETE'S SAKES! SO IF YOU ARE PLANNING ON FLAMING ME, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU JUST EMAIL IT TO OUR ACCOUNT!** TWO: constructive criticisms only, please. THREE: **ROY WILL STILL BE PAIRED TO RIZA, NOT THAT GENERAL ON THE PROLOGUE, UNDERSTOOD: **


	2. One

**Life after Death**

**By: eina

* * *

**

(based on the manga, Chapter 50… since it's taking quite long to be released… I just made up my own little story so this might go a little AU-ish over the next chapters)

* * *

**./ONE**

_An eye-patch, an evil grin, and a deathly threat, that was all it took for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to go insane. She did not handle the first time she thought Roy was dead, and he wasn't even dead by that time, but now was different. He was dead._

_Or at least, he's near to death._

"_We should do something." Winry sighed, not being able to bear the sight of one of the strongest female she knew being shattered by one simple loss. "Ed, Al, can't you do anything?"_

"_I suck at cheering people up." Ed grunted. He really didn't want to go console the first Lieutenant yet, and it wasn't because he loathed Roy, but because he himself could not accept the fact that he was on a state of comatose. "Besides, the Colonel isn't even dead…"_

"_She should be happy for that…" Al said softly, the memories of Riza crying because of Lust's taunts about Roy's death was still fresh in his memory, and for some reason, it was somehow hurtful to see her crying again. "That the Colonel isn't dead."_

_Winry and Ed looked at him. They both knew he was being optimistic, but knowing that the Colonel wasn't dead was enough. "Well, the arrogant oaf could at least move one of his fingers. That would calm the First Lieutenant down." Ed grunted. _

"_Brother… do you think we can ask the 'Truth' guy whether he knows where the soul of Colonel Mustang is?" Al asked his brother. He knew it was impossible, but minutes ago, the Colonel's heart beat had stopped for a heart-breaking one minute, and that was enough for them to know that his soul has gone out of his body._

"_I don't think the Lieutenant would like us losing more of our body parts, Al." Ed sighed. _

"_I won't want you to lose more body parts, as well, brother." Al sighed too. This was a rather sad day._

"_I would do anything just to be swallowed by that big ball of walking-talking lard than be here seeing people cry and mourn." Ed sighed, "I'm going for a walk."_

"_I'm coming with you." Winry stood up as well and walked with Ed._

_I might as well try cheering the Lieutenant up, Al thought as he slowly approached Riza. She was sitting on the bench outside the comatose-d Colonel's room, it was as if she was caught in some deep trance for she was staring blankly into space. "Uhm…"_

"_Shouldn't you be going to sleep by now, Alphonse?" Riza asked warmly. "It's getting late."_

"_I can't sleep, Lieutenant Hawkeye, ever since I got torn away from my body." Al tried to sound as happy as he could, but couldn't do so because of the sudden remainder of his lost body._

"_What do you think he's thinking about?" Riza asked softly._

**- - - - -**

"What?" Yusuke blinked as he has tried to avoid those deadly glares Angelica has been giving him. True, he had told a soul about that little resurrection he underwent, but how was he supposed to know that soul wanted to be resurrected again?

Angelica sighed, knowing that she really couldn't blame him because after all, he was just substituting for a job he never really knew how to do in the first place. "Fine, fine…" She sighed with a tone of defeat in her voice. "But how am I supposed to get rid of Mr. I'm-So-Charming (Roy) and Mr. Story-Man (Hughes)?" She asked as she observed her assistant being pestered by Hughes with his stories about his family, and by Roy, being constantly questioned about the highest military officer.

"That guy is obsessed with mini-skirts." Angelica sweat dropped.

"That's a weird obsession." Yusuke blinked.

"You're telling me." Angelica nodded.

**- - - - -**

"_Stupid arrogant…" Winry could swear that she was hearing Ed curse that Colonel Mustang under his breath. "Ed, are you worried?"_

_Ed sighed. Worried, he was concerned. For some reason, he really couldn't calm his self down, somehow, somewhere he felt that he had something to do with his. Why was he so worried, and feeling guilty anyway? "No, I'm not."  
_

"_You lie." Winry sighed._

**- - - - -**

"General Rochieken! There's…" Even under urgent and dangerous circumstances, you would still find it really odd to see your superior, no matter how younger she is than you, sleeping with one hand on her face, supporting her head. From afar, you would think that it was someone thinking, but it really is just someone sleeping. "An emergency."

"Tsk. Your general is sleeping." Roy grunted, "Seriously, this girl might just sleep through her demotion process." He laughed. _I used to do this a lot too…_ Roy thought sadly as he remembered those days where the First Lieutenant would scold him for not doing his work, but kept on loafing around.

"Wahemergensey?" They both heard someone mumble faintly. "Oh… Major Tarankawa, what are you doing here?" She asked, with that rather annoying innocent aura surrounding her.

"Someone's trying to do a human revival, ma'am!" Major Tarankawa said with a rather urgent tone.

Angelica blinked. "Oh. Okay." Then went back to go to sleep.

"GENERAL!" He cried.

"Oh alright, already, hold your horses will you?" She rolled her eyes impatiently. If there was anything she hated more than being pestered at, it was being waken up during her short naps. "This better be important, Major!" She said with a rather threatening voice, "Are you coming?" She asked the rather surprised Roy Mustang.

"What for?" Roy asked playfully.

"Your friends might be the one doing this revival thingie." She laughed.

"Friends?" Roy raised one of his brows.

"Subordinates. Bah. Whatever?" Angelica made a waving gesture, "So, are you coming? This place is quite big, even for someone who can pass through walls, you know."

"Sure." Roy nodded and floated towards their direction.

**- - - - -**

"Are you sure about this… Ed?" Winry asked worriedly. Sure, she did want the Lieutenant to stop crying for once, and for the others to stop being so tense, but she would rather suffer with those people around her than see one of her most cherished friends lose another body part. "Don't you…"

"I'm going to be alright, Winry!" Ed insisted. "I'm just going to ask that 'Truth' guy whether he knows where that arrogant oaf's soul went to."

"What 'Truth' guy?"

"Winry, I thought I told you who that 'Truth' guy was before?" Ed, rather irritated, turned to Winry who was looking rather stunned. "Are you alright?"

"Hey FullMetal."

"Brother…" Al said faintly. "It's…"

"WAHHH! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE I WAS HOPING TO SEE!" Ed panicked when he saw the face of the one and only Roy Mustang on the portal he just opened. "What happened to that 'Truth' guy?"

"What 'Truth' guy?"

"Winry!" Ed turned back again to look at Winry.

"I didn't say anything." Winry blinked, "There's a woman…" She was pointing at the portal.

"Must I continuously repeat myself?" Ed turned back to look at the portal. There was indeed a lady, probably his age or senior than him in a year, beside the Colonel, looking at her wristwatch rather impatiently. "Three minutes."

"Three minutes?" Roy asked. "What for?"

"Till the king arrives." She smiled, "I am giving you," She looked at Ed and the others rather threateningly and said, "Three minutes to close this portal, before the king arrives, and decides to fire everyone in this military."

"What the hell are you talking about…?" Ed grunted, rather confused. First, instead of seeing the 'Truth' guy, he saw the devil (Roy), then now, he's seeing a lady who was time conscious, what the hell is happening, now?

"She means, close the portal or something bad might happen to the persons here." Roy sighed impatiently.

"But…" Ed blinked. How could he forget? He didn't know how to close this portal for the last time it closed, his right arm was taken, so he really didn't know how to close this one.

Roy looked at the boy's rather torn apart expression, by the looks of it, FullMetal really didn't have any idea how to close this portal.

"If you knew how to open this one, you should have an idea on how to close this…" She smiled, and then looked at his automail, "Without losing anything from your god-given bodies." She added.

"Uhm, general…" Major Tarankawa tugged his boss' right arm sleeve, "I think the king has arrived."

And boy, didn't he. The once calm yet rather scary hallways of the Rei Kai Military facility were now shaking as if it was undergoing an earthquake. "He didn't have the decency of shrinking from his colossal size, what a king." Angelica shook her head rather disappointed. "Two minutes, metal arm." She smiled at the panicking Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Ed cried.

"Close the portal, what else." Angelica said rather sarcastically, "Do you seriously think I would be asking you to close this portal if I knew how to do it myself?"

"General Rochieken." A rather loud and monstrous voice echoed throughout the hallways.

"Is this king somehow, gigantic?" Roy asked, wondering why the voice he just heard was rather big and sonorous. If he had his body with him, he might've been panicking by now, screaming 'Giants!' or 'Run'.

"You don't want to know." Angelica sighed miserably, "Trust me."

"One minute left, General." Major Tarankawa informed.

"… CLOSE THIS DAMNED PORTAL RIGHT NOW OR I WOULD BE GIVING YOU THE WORST DEATH ANY HUMAN IS UNFORTUNATE ENOUGH TO UNDERGO WITH!"

"Ano… General, you better calm down." Major Tarankawa tried his best to calm his superior down for the fears of being heard by the other authority powerful enough to do what the General just said.

"FINE! FINE!" Ed retorted back, as he tried to think of a way to close the portal.

"Ah… what do we have here." A rather scary and creepy voice said from behind of Angelica, Roy and Tarankawa. "Doing some overtime work?"

"Your Highness!" Major Tarankawa saluted the man who just entered the room. "We were just about to close…"

"Can it, Tarankawa." Angelica ordered rather irritated. This was definitely not going well. If the king found out that there was someone trying to revive another person, it could be the end of everyone's career, and not only that, it might also be the end of this unsuspecting people, Angelica thought as she ignored the entrance of probably the most powerful person in Rei Kai.

"Ah, feisty as usual, Rochieken." The king chuckled, rather lethally. "What do we have here, someone's trying to revive somebody." The king moved forward and peered to look at the three unfamiliar faces on the other side of the portal.

"You were unlucky enough to meet this oaf." Roy heard Angelica mutter to him under her breath. It seemed to him that she hated the king so much, but no matter how insolent she acted around him, the king just ignored it. "What revival? They're just talking with us." He heard Angelica say to the king, "Your Highness."

"Edward! Alphonse!" They all heard someone open the door on Ed's side of the portal. It was the First Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Sergeant (Private, whatever! Am really confused about Fuery's rank.) Fuery, together with Black Hayate. "We heard screaming…"

"Colonel?" Fuery blinked at the sight of the Colonel watching the show that was happening in front of him with pleasure and entertainment. "That's…"

"Oh boy, don't I feel lucky tonight?" Angelica sighed, "More memories to erase, what joy." And add sarcastically as well.

"You know, too much sarcasm is bad." Roy chuckled.

"You don't say." She retorted.

"Oh you don't have to erase any memories tonight." The king said, with a rather nasty grin plastered on his face. For people who have been watching far too many suspense shows, this might have been the start of suspense background music and would be followed by an evil laugh.

"Father, please tell me you're just planning on demoting me… and him." Angelica said, rather nervously.

"Father?" Major Tarankawa blinked, and then decided not to ask more when he saw the rather lethal glares coming from the King and the General. It was quite obvious, really.

"Ahh…" Roy chuckled softly.

"Hmm… no, my dear. I don't plan on demoting anyone today." The king said and then raised his right arm, muttered some enchantment under his breath.

And with a blink of an eye, the dark interiors and exteriors of Rei Kai were engulfed by a blinding light.

"Ouch." Roy heard Angelica complain. "I think something really metallic landed on my stomach."

"FullMetal, arm off the lady." Roy ordered rather coldly. "What the hell happened?"

"Angelica, I am giving you two weeks to figure out a decent way to bring those people back to their original location and time." The king ordered.

"WHAT? BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THEM HERE!" Angelica cried, rather surprised with the order the king has given to her.

"I guess I'd be introducing these people to you." Roy laughed, rather amused on the fact that half of his crew is here.

* * *

**A/N**: Will Angelica ever agree to revive Roy back? How will Roy react on FullMetal's behavior? And will I ever update? xD

**Mookie and Moofie:** I am trying to fit Hughes in, really I swear. It's just that I can't figure out a way to write Hughes properly.

**MyImaginaryInuYasha:** Sorry for the confusion, he's not really dead. Just on a coma. xD his soul just went out of his body.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
